


I'm Not In Love

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [8]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Prompt Fic, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Songfic, Team Dynamics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Há quanto tempo Patrick não se divertia assim?
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I'm Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mais um textinho aí, nem tão novo - mas um dos meus favoritos até agora. Foi baseado na lendária I'm Not In Love, de 10CC: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtBHfxU2wmc
> 
> Oitava palavra da lista: karaokê. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Há quanto tempo Patrick não se divertia assim?

  
Rigsby descobrira um pequeno karaokê próximo à sede da CBI e fizera questão de indicá-lo como o próximo lugar para o happy hour semanal. Fora uma das melhores ideias que já tivera: os cinco estavam ali há um bom tempo, quase bêbados, cantando desafinados e alegres. Van Pelt ria por qualquer coisa, e Rigsby trazia um leve rubor nas bochechas; até Cho, sempre sério, ria junto com Grace. Os olhos de Teresa pareciam brilhar de alegria apenas por estar ali.

  
Patrick sentia-se em casa.

  
\- Sua vez, Jane! - disse Rigsby, entre risos, entregando-lhe o microfone. - E não venha com desculpas. Queremos te ouvir!

  
\- É, Jane, só falta você! - emendou Van Pelt, cheia de energia.

  
Ele deu de ombros, como se dissesse "foram vocês que pediram", e começou a procurar alguma música conhecida. Fazia pouco tempo que voltara a ouvir o que tocava no rádio, e não conhecia muita coisa nova. Já estava procurando por bons segundos até se deparar com um título conhecido, que estava na sua cabeça há um bom tempo...  
Selecionou a música, e o ritmo calmo começou em seguida. Subitamente, sentiu algo fora do normal: estava nervoso com todos aqueles olhos postos sobre si...

  
... Mas agora já era tarde. Respirou fundo e buscou os olhos serenos de Teresa, procurando segurança.

>   
>  _I'm not in love_   
>  _So don't forget it_   
>  _It's just a silly phase I'm going through_   
>  _And just because_   
>  _I call you up_   
>  _Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_   
>  _I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

  
Cantava na voz mais calma que podia, tentando conter a tempestade interna que começava a se formar em seu peito. Algo mudou na expressão de Teresa, mas ele não foi capaz de explicar o quê.

  
Voltou-se para os outros. Van Pelt parecia viver o melhor momento de sua vida: movia os braços no ritmo da música, como se estivesse presenciando o show ao vivo. Cho observava atento, o copo de água bem seguro em sua mão, e Rigsby sussurrava a letra da canção, os olhos fechados. _O melhor público_ , pensou Jane.

>   
>  _I like to see you_   
>  _But then again_   
>  _That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_   
>  _So if I call you_   
>  _Don't make a fuss_   
>  _Don't tell your friends about the two of us_   
>  _I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

  
Não conseguiu ficar muito tempo sem olhar para Teresa; aquela expressão misteriosa o deixava intrigado, fascinado. Ela estava com os lábios entreabertos e parecia não piscar com sua performance. Estava orgulhoso de conseguir prender a atenção da agente, mas nervoso por ser observado daquele jeito. E se ela conseguisse descobrir o que sentia naquele momento?

  
Os belos olhos verdes de Teresa pareciam brilhar como estrelas. Patrick achou que estava em um sonho.

>   
>  _Ooh you'll wait a long time for me_   
>  _Ooh you'll wait a long time_   
>  _Ooh you'll wait a long time for me_   
>  _Ooh you'll wait a long time..._

  
A canção acabou, e Patrick não conseguia olhar para nada que não fosse o rosto de Lisbon. Ele pôde ouvir as palmas extáticas de Van Pelt e os assobios de Rigsby, mas sua atenção estava fixa na lágrima que começava a escorrer pela bochecha dela..

  
_Teresa estava chorando?_

  
Mas ela logo abaixou o olhar. Patrick sentiu a mão grande de Rigsby lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro, e se virou para ver o que era.

  
\- Você foi ótimo!

  
\- Canta muito bem, Jane! - exclamou Van Pelt, ainda mais animada.

  
\- Boa música - comentou Cho, levantando-se. - Vou buscar algo para comer. Volto já.

  
Patrick agradeceu os elogios e voltou-se novamente para Teresa, que estava muito quieta; porém, ela não estava mais lá. Estava caminhando apressada, já próxima da porta da frente do karaokê. Ao ver a cena, Rigsby e Van Pelt se entreolharam, surpresos.

  
\- Preciso ir no banheiro.

  
E sem preocupar-se em disfarçar, Patrick seguiu sua colega de trabalho.

  
Teresa havia se escondido num canto vazio do estacionamento para chorar. Jane conseguia ouvir seus soluços com clareza, e, de repente, sentiu-se terrível. Mas por que estava assim? Ele só havia cantado uma música... De qualquer maneira, seu inconsciente parecia gritar "peça desculpas, seu idiota!"

  
E foi o que fez, embora não soubesse o motivo.

  
\- Você quis dizer mesmo aquilo? -perguntou ela, ignorando seu pedido de desculpas. - Você não está amando?

  
\- ...Teresa? Como assim?

  
A agente fungou e voltou seu olhar para Jane, que estava sem entender nada do que acontecia ali. Seu olhar estava tão irritado que chegou a assustar o ex-vidente.

  
\- Você cantou a música toda olhando para mim. Foi uma mensagem, não é? Dizendo que você não quer saber de mim... Que não sente nada...

  
A fala de Teresa o surpreendeu tanto que não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta. Mas o que ela estava dizendo? E porque estava tão preocupada com o que ele sentia...?

  
Então, num estalo, Patrick compreendeu. Teresa sentia _algo_ e entendera a música, que falava de alguém negando seus sentimentos, como uma mensagem a ela. Uma mensagem sua a ela...?

  
_Teresa sentia algo por ele?_

  
\- Droga, estou bêbada e falando demais.

  
\- Teresa, você... _Você me ama?_

  
Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado, fungando novamente. Começou a secar suas lágrimas, tentando se recompor.

  
\- Pensei que você já soubesse. Você sabe de tudo sobre todos, não é? Eu é que não consigo te entender... Não sei o que você sente...

  
Patrick não soube o que o motivou a tomar aquela iniciativa, mas, quando percebera, já estava próximo de Teresa. Sua mão já estava tocando o queixo da agente, aproximando seu rosto surpreso do dele; quando se deu conta, já estavam se beijando. Parecia que estava observando tudo acontecer, como se estivesse assistindo um filme romântico. Mal pôde acreditar que Teresa havia lhe dito aquilo, e tampouco conseguia crer que ela havia correspondido ao seu beijo.

  
\- Agora você sabe o que eu sinto, Teresa?

  
\- Acho que sei- murmurou ela, com os lábios tão próximos que tocavam os dele à medida em que falava. Fora dela a iniciativa do beijo que viera em seguida.

______

  
Quando Cho voltou para a cabine, depois de uns bons minutos, encontrou Van Pelt e Rigsby voltados para a janela, discutindo empolgados entre si. _Pareciam colegas de escola fofocando_ , pensou ele, enquanto mordia uma das batatinhas do prato que trazia.

  
\- Onde o Jane foi?

  
\- Foi se declarar para a chefe, finalmente -respondeu Rigsby, trazendo um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

  
\- Jane e a chefe? Que bobagem- retorquiu Cho, incrédulo. Pegou mais uma batata e voltou sua atenção para a lista de músicas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como bônus, um cover da mesma música feito por uma das minhas cantoras favoritas, Sunmi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4v4qCx9rs8k


End file.
